cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocketeer
|baseunit= |role=Airborne recon |useguns=Integrated twin 20mm assault rifles with suppressors |usearmor=Flight suit |hp=125 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype=None |trans= |cost=$600 |time=0:24 |produced=Allied barracks |req=Airforce Command Headquarters |techlvl=3 |tier=2 |hotkey= |groundattack=25 (SSA) |airattack=25 (SSA) |cooldown=30 (5 when elite) |armor= |airspeed=9 |landspeed= |seaspeed= |range=5 |sight=8 |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |eliteability=Increased strength, firepower, rate of fire, self-healing |structure= }} Rocketeers were Allied flying infantry utilized during the first and second iterations of the Third World War. Background Equipped with a high powered jetpack and high-calibre semi-automatic carbine, these brave men can stay in the air almost indefinitely. During the war, their first notable deployment was to assist Tanya in retaking the Air Force Academy in Colorado Springs from Soviet control. Judging by their noticeable accent, they are likely recruited from the southern United States. In-game Rocketeers are a good choice for scouting due to their speed and low cost. They are most useful when massed, especially for taking down Kirov airships and enemy harvesters. Rocketeers are one of only three infantry units that cannot enter the Infantry Fighting Vehicle, as they are constantly flying (the others being cosmonauts and brutes). Rocketeers have high enough health to survive a few splash damage attacks, but point defenses like gatling weapons present a significant problem. Due to their inability to withstand sustained fire, are primarily used behind more durable units such as IFVs and Grizzly battle tanks. Since they are an air unit, the rocketeer is completely immune to attacks to most ground troops, even with mind control. They can only be easily taken out by anti-air units such as IFVs, Flak tracks, and Aegis Cruisers. It is worth noting that the Rocketeer was one of only a small group of air units capable of attacking other air units, along with the (campaign-exclusive) Cosmonaut, the Soviets' Siege chopper, and Yuri's Floating Disc, being an excellent counter to the latter when massed. Groups of five or more rocketeers can usually overwhelm an IFV. Groups of nine or more are powerful against many ground targets. Rocketeers are a decent defensive unit. If a player is attacking only with units that cannot target air units, groups of rocketeers are an effective counter. They are especially effective against Allied GIs and Soviet Conscripts as they cannot fight back. The rocketeers can be seen grounded in Eagle Dawn and Mirage, as when placed on a map, they start out standing on their feet. When moved, they lift off. The only instance in standard gameplay where a rocketeer is seemingly observed walking is when a spy disguises as one. Aftermath They are not known to operate after the events of the Psychic Dominator Disaster. After Anatoly Cherdenko altered the timeline, these flying soldiers did not have an Allied-aligned equivalent during the War of the Three Powers, although the Empire of the Rising Sun developed a similar unit called the rocket angel, whose weapons are more effective against tanks and aircraft. Assessment Pros * Fast and mobile. * Very effective at harassing enemy units. * Great scouting unit. * Can attack aircraft and missiles. * Immune to mind control. * Wins against a deployed Guardian GI in a one-on-one duel. * Easily spammable Cons * Fragile. * Vulnerable to any AA weapons. * Useless against heavy vehicles unless massed * Loses to an IFV, flak track, and gattling tank in one-on-one duels. Quotes Gallery RA2 Rocketeer early concept art.jpg|Early concept art RA2 Rocketeer final concept art.jpg|Final concept art RA2_Rocketeers_Beta.png|Beta appearance Rocketeer_animation.gif|SHP sprite RA2_Rocketeer_Manual_Render.gif|Manual/website render RA2_Rocketeer_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text RA2_Rocketeer_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text RA2_Rocketeer_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text See also *Jump jet infantry *Cosmonaut *Rocket Angel Trivia *The rocketeer is voiced by David Fries, who also voiced the chrono legionnaire and Propaganda Truck. *The rocketeers are based on Jump jet infantry from Tiberian Sun, since the name of this unit is Jumpjet in the game files. They fill the same role, but unlike their Tiberian Sun counterparts, rocketeers always fly from the moment they spawn from the barracks. They only stand when placed on a map, and only walk when being impersonated by spies. Design notes The idea of the rocketeers is probably taken from a superhero of the same name. The Rocketeer is a superhero which has been used in comics and a movie created in 1991. Some similarities exist between the two: * They are both used in a world war (WWII and Third World War) * They both have the same name * They are both sided with the Allies and are using hit and run tactics * The design of the jetpack used in Red Alert 2 resembles the one used by The Rocketeer. Whether the rocketeer appearing in Red Alert 2 was a reference to the superhero or the concept was just based on it is uncertain. *There are real rocket pack designs that really fly, albeit only for several minutes. The development of this equipment (also called jet packs) come from the World War II era. Rocketeers seem to use the rocket pack design in a similar fashion to one designed by Bell Aerosystems (a real life company). Cosmonauts from Yuri's Revenge also use a similar system. Category:Red Alert 2 Infantry Category:Red Alert 2 Allied Arsenal